Killer Love
by Diana Marie
Summary: A romantic thriller.


b> Dear Reader,

I hope that when you read this first chapter of this fanfiction story that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I want your feedback as to if you enjoyed this chapter, and if you want more. I could use all the support I could get, and it would be greatly appreciated.

First, when I started to write this Ron/Hermione fanfiction, I thought about just writing a romantic, fluffy, moving story. But then I started to get into reading Catherine Coulter's suspence novels, and I fell in love with romantic thrillers. So I hope this story can turn out to be as much romantic, suspenseful, and exciting as you want.

I hope you enjoy this first chapter, and although some identities you may figure out, and others you may not, just remember: I will surprise you at the end of this story, so just get ready. Have fun trying to solve the puzzle.

I hope this will quench your thirst for a good Harry Potter fanfiction.

Let your imagination run wild.

Yours truly, Diana Marie. /b>

-

u>Disclaimer /u> : J.K. Rowling owns all of the orginal characters of Harry Potter. The plot is my own, and there are a few characters in this fanfiction that are ones I have made up. Everything else is J.K. Rowlings. This story is not being bought or sold, and is read for fun.

-

b> CHAPTER 1 /b>

-

'She was standing there at the edge of outta control.

Hair wild and her eyes filled with the pain.

She took her heart on a string and tied it to a red balloon

and she watched it fly up high into the clouds.

Don't break my heart again. We're one in the same.

Baptised by tears. Washed in the blame.

You can let your heart go. But I will hunt you down.

Your love is all I want to win. Don't break my heart again.

He dreams of a girl with a heart tied to a red balloon.

He wants her so bad, she wants him too.

There standing there at the edge of another lonely night.

House empty and the walls are caving in.

Don't break my heart again. We're one in the same.

Baptised by tears. Washed in the blame.

You can let your heart go. But I will hunt you down.

Your love is all I want to win. Don't break my heart again.

It's hard to find love...

It's hard to find love...

Your love is all I want to win. Don't break my heart again.'

-Pat Green "Don't Break My Heart Again"

i> He waited silently, hidden in the shadows, watching.

They didn't know he was there watching them, as the two of them danced closely to imaginary music, the snow coming down endlessly. He could see she had snowflakes on her soft, brown hair and one had swiftly landed on her lips... he wished he could melt it wish a kiss.

The full moon illuminated it's light upon her face, and she looked so much like an angel... his angel.

He felt jealously seep through his body as he saw him holding her close... as though she were his own. And it was true, he knew it. They were one.

He heard her laugh, her beautiful, soft laugh, as the boy that was holding her said something that to him was inaudible. How he wished that he was holding her...

He sighed sadly, and shivered, as the snow started to fall more thickly, the big, towering school against his back as he shrunk deeper into the shadows, against the marble foundations of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. She was facing his direction, and if she would like his way-

-Would she? Bloody hell, he became nervous just thinking about it. He took a minute to look up at the dark night sky.

For a minute he wondered what would happen if she would look in his direction and see him standing there, watching them- no, watching her- from the shadows of a small nymph statue. Maybe she would react in a happy surprised way, maybe run up to him and kiss him because she loved him too? But no, he knew that would not happen... Instead of hugging and kissing him, she would probably slap him for spying on her. And then there would be another one of their fights that always happened.

Always.

He wouldn't call it SPYING, just watching. Protecting. As bad as it seemed...

Looking back at the couple, he almost gasped, his knowing heart breaking into one piece after another.

It was useless, he thought, as he watched them from his secret spot kissing, the boy kissing her. It was useless to love someone who didn't love him. He needed to move on, get rid of her image from his mind. He needed to find someone else to love, to cherish, for his heart to be given up to.

Impossible.

Turning away from the shadows, from the statue, he walked, heartbroken, away from the couple, moving a stand of his shaggy red hair out of his eyes. He fixed his snow cap, took one last look back at the girl he loved so dearly, frowned, turned back around and slowly treaded inside the school, heading up to his dormitory.

Oblivious to the fact that someone had just been watching her, the girl ended the unexpected kiss, startled and surprised.

Immediatly, the boy knew he had moved to fast for her.

"Everything okay" She looked up at the boy that still held her, the boy that was just someone to get /i him i off her mind. Just a temporary someone, just so she could sort out her feelings. She almost laughed at the boy's curious glance and caring question, but held back.

"Yea" She gave him a reassuring smile. "Everything's great."

He traced her cheek with his finger, and moved his face torwards her. /i>

Ron Weasley stepped through the Gryffindor's portrait, as it lazily swung open to reveal a hole that lead into a big room. As he stepped into the warmth of the Gryffindor common room, lighted by a great blazing fire in a big fireplace, Ron glanced around the room. It was getting late, and no one was around.

Thankfully, Ron went up to the boy's dormitory, glad that all of his friends were sound asleep, finally realizing how late it actually was. Quietly unzipping his heavy coat, he ruffled the melting snow out of his red hair. He took off his jacket, hat and mittens, and put them away in his small closet. He doubted he would get any sleep soon, so he changed into some trousers and a knitted sweater (made with love from his mum), grabbed a book that he had borrowed from the library, and headed back down to the common room, hoping to get some peace, quiet and Hermione off his mind.

i> The boy grinned as he held her hand, as they walked on the snowy ground's toward the school. "Tonight was nice"

She looked up at him and tried to force a smile and said"Yes, it was."

"Maybe we can do it again soon" He returned her gaze and grinned.

"Maybe" She replied, looking away, looking up at the black blanket above them. "It's such a pretty night out, wouldn't you say" She saw the thousands of stars in the sky, seeming to share a joke with the full moon.

"You're pretty" He answered, pulling her close. She almost pulled away from him but held back. She rolled her eyes. He could feel her hesistance. "You are, you know." He grinned, and finally looked up to where she had. He nodded. "It is nice. Romantic, too."

Hermione just smiled, not really listening, her mind elsewhere.

The boy knew this.

He knew she wasn't in love with him yet, still in love with that stupid red haired prat. But she would be, soon. He could count on it... and if he had to kill and get rid of all she loved, you could mark his words, he would. /i>


End file.
